The Bad Student
by anime-lover1988
Summary: Paano kung Makatagpo Ni Sakura ang Isang Estudyante Na inaakala ng Lahat na Masama?,Mabago Kaya niya ang Pananaw ng Marami Tungkol sa Kanya?


**Whahaha! My first Fan-fic! Di Kaya lumabag ako sa Tagalog Yung Story,Tapos English yung title….hahaha!**

**BTW,Di ako Papayag Na reviews Lang ang Gawin ko,Kaya gumawa Na ako ng Story……**

**Kaya Eto,I officially Declare my self as a Fan Fic Writer….Hahaha,Magyabang Ba?**

**BTW,This Is My first Fanfic,Sana Magustuhan Niyo…..**

"Andyan Na ang mga Mananakop!" ang Sigaw ng Isang Sundalo sa Isang Kaharian May 500 Taon Na ang Nakakaraan,Sa Sinaunang Japan.

Sumiklab ang Labanan sa Pagitan ng Mga Rebeldeng Ninja at Mga Sundalo ng Kaharian,Gusto ng Mga Ninja na Makuha ang Anak Ng Hari at Ipakasal Ito sa Kanilang pinuno Upang Mapasakanila ang Buong Kaharian.

Sumugod,Lumaban ang Mga Sundalo,ngunit Sadyang Malakas ang Mga Ninja...Marami sa Mga Sundalo ang Namatay.Winasak ng Mga ninja ang Pinto ng Kaharian,Nang Makapasok,Dumiretso sila sa Pasilyo ng Palasyo Kung Saan May Mga Nag Aabang Na mga Sundalo,nakipaglaban sila sa mga Ito Hanggang sa Matalo Nila ang Mga Sundalo.

"Hanapin Niyo ang Prinsesa,Wag Niyo siyang Hayaang Makatakas!" Sigaw ng Kanilang Pinuno.

Hinalughog Nila ang Buong Palasyo,Ngunit Hindi Nila Ito Nakita.

Sa Labas ng Palasyo,Nandoon ang Hari at ang Kanyang Anak,Akmang lilisanin ang Palasyo.

"anak,Kailangan Mong Lisanin ang Palasyo,Delikado Rito..."ang sabi ng Hari

Ngunit Nagmatigas ang Prinsesa,At Pinilit ang ama Na sumama sa Kanya."Pero Ama,Paano Po Kayo,di Ko Po Kayo Kayang Iwan..."Sinabi Ni Prinsesa Habang umiiyak.

"Anak,Gustuhin Ko Man,Ngunit Kailangan Kong Pangalagaan ang Palasyo,Ikaw ang Pakay Nila at Ayaw Kong Mapunta Ka sa Kanila..."Ang sinabi ng Hari.

Lalong Lumuha ang prinsesa,At sinabing..."Pero ama,Ayokong Iwan Ka Dito...sumama Ka Na sa akin..."

Ngunit Nagmatigas ang Hari.,at inutusan ang Mga Sundalo."Mga Kawal,Ihatid Niyo ang Prinsesa sa ligtas Na lugar,siguraduhin Niyo Na Hindi siya Makikita ng Mga Ninja!"

"Opo!" Sagot ng Mga Sundalo

Binuhat ng Mga sundalo ang prinsesa,Ngunit Nagpumiglas Ito.

Ama,Ama,Ayokong Iwan Ka dito,sumama Na Kayo sa akin!" Pagmamakaawa ng Prinsesa.

"Umalis Na Kayo Dito At Magtago,Wag Niyong Ilalagay Sa Panganib ang Aking Anak!"Ang utos ng Hari.

'Opo,Kamahalan!" Tugon Nila at Pinaandar Na Nila ang Karwahe.

sumigaw sa Pagmamakaawa ang Prinsesa,Pinipilit Na Sumama ang Kanyang Ama,Kahit Na Palayo na sila.

"Ama!...Ama!...Nakikiusap Po ako,Wag Niyo akong Iwan..."

Ngumiti Lang ang hari Habang Papalayo ang Karwahe,Saka Tumalikod,At Umalis upang Harapin ang Mga Ninja.

Habang Nasa Kalagitnaan ng Daan,May Mga pulutong ng Ninja Na Sinubukang Pahintuin ang Karwahe,Ngunit Hindi Ito Huminto,Dahilan Upang Paulanan Ito Ng Pana,Huminto ang Karwahe Sapagkat Natamaan sa Paa ang Kabayo at Humandusay sa lupa,Sumugod ang Mga ninja,Pero nanlaban ang Mga Sundalo...

Pero sa Kabila,Nito,Natalo Pa rin sila...

Binuksan ng Mga Ninja ang Karwahe,Nagulat ang prinsesa,Sa Dami Nila.

"Sumama Ka sa Amin!" Ang Utos ng isa sa Kanila.

"A...Ayoko!" Takot na Sinabi ng Prinsesa.

At Nang Hindi Nila Makumbinsi ang Prinsesa,Sapilitan Nila Itong Nilabas ng Karwahe,Nanlaban ang Prinsesa,Ngunit May isa sa Mga Ninja Na tinakpan ng Panyo ang Ilong Ng Prinsesa,Dahilan Upang Makatulog Ito.

Dinala sa Isang Madilim Na Lugar ang prinsesa Bago Ito Dalhin sa Kanilang Pinuno,Aantayin Pa Nila ang Iba Pa Nilang Kasamahan.

Habang walang Malay,Tila May Napapanaginipan ang prinsesa,Isang Malungkot Na Panaginip,Dahilan Upang Siya'y Lumuha,Nasa Panaginip Niya ang Isang Magandang Hardin,Nag Aayos Ng Mga Bulaklak,Kasama ang Kanyang ama,Tinutulungan Pa Nga Ng Kanyang ama ang Prinsesa na Mamitas Ng mga Bulaklak Upang Bumuo ng Isang korona.

Ngunit Biglang Nagdilim ang Kalangitan,Nabitawan ng Prinsesa ang Koronang Bulaklak Na Binubou Nila,Biglang Sumugod ang Mga ninja sa Kaharian...Nabakas sa mga Pader ng palasyo ang labanan Ng Mga sundalo at Mga Ninja...

Lumuha ang Prinsesa,At sumigaw... "Tama Na,Itigil niyo Na Yan!"

At Nang Natapos ang Labanan,Nakita Niyang Halos Wala Nang Buhay ang Mga Tao sa paligid Niya...Kabilang ang kanyang ama...

Nagulat siya sa Kanyang Nakita,Kaya Dali Dali Niyang pinuntahan ang Kanyang Ama,Pagkatapos ay hinawakan Niya ang kamay Nito...

Humarap ang Hari sa Prinsesa,At winika... "Anak...W...Wag Kang...Malungkot..."

Ngunit Lumuha ang Prinsesa... "Ama...Wag Niyo akong Iwan..."

Hinagod ng Hari ang luha ng Prinsesa...At Sinabing... "H...Hindi Kita iiwa,anak...Mahal Na Mahal Kita..."

"Mahal Rin Kita,Ama..." Umiiyak Na Sinabi ng Prinsesa...

Pagkatapos ng Kanyang Sinabi,Nawalan ng Buhay ang Kanyang Ama,Na siyang Kinalungkot Nito...

"Ama...Ama...Gumising Kayo...Wag Niyo akong Iwan..." Lalong Umiyak ang prinsesa...Nang Makitang Walang Buhay ang Kanyang Ama...

Napapanaginipan Pa rin Ng Prinsesa angMga iyon...Dahilan Upang siya ay Lumuha...Tinawag Rin Niya ang kanyang Ama... "Ama...Wag Niyo akong Iwan..."

Ngunit Nagising Siya Nang may Marinig siyang Mga naglalaban Laban sa Labas,Nakita Niya ang Anino ng Mga Ito,Parang Ninja Laban sa Kapwa Ninja ang Tunggalian.

Naisip Niya,Baka May Isang Nagtaksil Na Ninja sa Kanilang hanay at Gusto siyang Iligtas.

Nagpatuloy ang Laban,Kahit Na Pansin ng Prinsesa Na Sugatan ang Taksil Na Ninja,Hanggan Sa Ang Ninjang ito ang matira.

Pagkatapos Ng Laban,Biglang Nagbukas ang Kulay Puting Seda,Na Hawing ng Kuwarto,Nagliwanag ang Buong Kuwarto,At Nakita ng Prinsesa na pumanhik ang Taksil Na Ninja,Sugatan,Tinatakpan ang Kanyang braso Na May Sugat Upang Hindi mag-ampat ang dugo.Paika-ikang Lumapit ang Ninja sa Prinsesa,Nang Makalapit,Lumuhod Ito,Tanda ng Pagbibigay Galang sa Prinsesa,Tinignan ng Prinsesa ang Mukha ng Ninja,At Siya'y lumuha sa Galak.

"Maraming Salamat...Sa Pagpili Na Iligtas ako..."At Niyakap Niya ang Ninja...Isang ninja Na Mas Pinili na Iligtas ang Prinsesa,Kaysa sa Sumama sa Iba at sakupin ang Buong Kaharian.

**Teka,Di Ba Bad Student ang Title,Bakit May Kaharian,Palasyo,Prinsipe at prinsesa?**

**Well….Secret Muna kung Bakit,Basta…..Sige,leave a Comment,Suggestion,Violent reaction,Or Anything……**

**Antayin Niyo ang continuation.**


End file.
